


Hide and Seek

by rhiannonwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hide and Seek, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites
Summary: While teaching Sasha how to play hide-and-seek, Grizzop recalls the first time he learned to play
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Vesseek
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rigaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigaria/gifts).



> Happy birthday bud!!! I hope you enjoy!

“Alright. Close your eyes, count to ten.”

Sasha looks at him, disbelief written on her face. “I, I would never do that,” she says incredulously.

“Come on, I just wanna—hide and seek—the game?”

All she offers him is a blank stare. “You’d—you make yourself vulnerable, then—"

Grizzop realizes that she probably doesn’t even know what hide and seek is. He wonders briefly what sort of games they _did_ have in Other London, but quickly decides that he’s not so sure he wants to know.

He begins to explain the rules to her.

* * *

Grizzop watched in amusement as Vesseek animatedly explained the rules of hide and seek to him. Some of the others had tried to make fun of him for not knowing how to play, but Vesseek had instantly shut them down. He was quickly starting to like the furry little goblin.

“-and then, the last one to be found is the next seeker!” Vesseek finished with a delighted grin.

Grizzop nodded. “Okay… Okay, yeah! That sounds easy enough! Who goes first?” He asked.

“You’ve never played, so I think you should go first so you can see where everyone hides and get a feel for the rules!” They looked around at the others as if to see if anyone else had another suggestion, but their expression made it clear that they would not be listening if someone did. When nobody argued, they clapped their hands together. “Okay then! Grizzop, you close your eyes and count to ten, and the rest of us will go hide!”

Grizzop offered them a grin, then covered his eyes with his hands. “Alright. One…” He smiled to himself when he heard the others start to scramble off in various directions.

“I wasn’t ready!” One of them protested, followed by a loud, _“Shhhhh!”_

 _This is going to be too easy,_ he thought to himself as he continued his counting.

“Nine. Ten!” Grizzop opened his eyes and looked around as he tried to remember the phrase Vesseek had taught him. “Alright! Whether you’re ready or not, I’m coming!”

A snicker from off to his left gave away the first hider immediately. “It’s ‘ready or not, here I come,’” he corrected when Grizzop found him. Grizzop was confused about why someone would let something like _that_ lose them the game, but he decided to just move on to look for the rest of the players.

Most of them were quite easy to find, but a few really were quite good at hiding. Vesseek ended up being the last one left, which both did and didn’t surprise him. They could be noisy and rambunctious, sure, but they were also the only other goblin amongst a group of human children.

When he did find them, they seemed really happy for him, which made _him_ happy. Grizzop offered them a grin. “Guess it’s your turn to seek now, huh?” Then he tilted his head as he realized something. “That why your nickname’s ‘Seek?” He asked.

They nodded, returning his grin with a somewhat mischievous one of their own. “Sure is!” They exclaimed as they walked with him back to the middle of the clearing where everyone was gathered.

When they started counting, Grizzop immediately dashed over to a hiding spot that he’d scoped out while he’d been looking for everyone as the seeker. A small space between a cluster of bushes that would have been too tight for any of the human children but was the perfect fit for a goblin such as himself.

He listened while Vesseek found each of the others in turn, a thrill building in his chest with each minute that passed and they didn’t find him. They even passed right by the spot more than once, and he’d had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep himself from breaking into giddy laughter.

When they finally did find him, poking their head between two branches, Vesseek cackled. “Hey, you’re really good at this, ‘Zop!”

* * *

When Sasha finally finds him, she gives him a small, acknowledging smile. “Alright, you _are_ pretty good at this, Grizzop.”

Grizzop feels his chest swell with pride. “I’ve got a lot of practice!”


End file.
